scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ZakSaturdayRockz's Channel
ZakSaturdayRockz LIST OF MOVIES/VIDEO GAMES/TV SHOWS SO FAR *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *3 Amigonauts *6Teen *9 (Film) *A Bug's Life *A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Grown Up! *All Hail King Julien *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Anna of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Arthur Christmas *Asterix and Cleopatra *Asterix and the Big Fight *Asterix and the Vikings *Asterix Conquers America *Asterix in Britain *Asterix the Gaul *Asterix Versus Caesar *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Toons *Atom Ant *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Bobby's World *Bratz Babyz *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Buzzy the Crow (Shorts) *Buzz Lighyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Camp Lazlo *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Chowder *Chuck's Choice *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Code Lyoko *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Despicable Me 4 *Defenders of the Earth *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Dinosaur Train *Disney Shorts *Doctor Snuggles *Donkey Kong Country (TV series) *Dumbo *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer *Fievel's American Tails *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Flash Gordon *Flash Gordon (1996) *Fly Me to the Moon *Flushed Away *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Generator Rex *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Herman and Katnip (Shorts) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book (2016) *Jungle Cubs *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *MAD (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Megas XLR *Mighty Ducks *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) *Moshi Monsters *Moshi Monsters The Movie *Mucha Lucha! *Mummies Alive! *Mummy Nanny *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mulan *Mulan II *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Ozzy and Drix *Oddbods *Oliver and Company *OK.KO Let's Be Heroes! *Peppa Pig *PJ Masks *PAW Patrol *Poochini's Yard *Penguins of Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pet Alien *Pink Panther and Pals *Planet 51 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Pokemon *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Pucca *PINY Institute of New York *PINY Institute of New York: The Movie *Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures *Quack Pack *Quick Draw McGraw *Ratatouille *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Reboot *Reboot: The Guardian Code *Regal Academy *Rusty Rivets *Rolie Polie Olie *Rio (2009) *Rio 2 (2014) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheep in the Big City *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Shrek *Skunk Fu *Snooper & Blabber *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) *Sonic Underground *Sidekick *Sonic X *Star Wars *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) *Static Shock *Street Fighter IV *Superted *Supernoobs *TaleSpin *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Addams Family *The Addams Family (1992) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Croods *The Lego Movie *The Lorax (2012) *The New Addams Family *The Peanuts Movie *The Secret Saturdays *The Angry Birds Movie *The Emoji Movie *ToonMarty *The Spacebots *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in the Stone *The Three Caballeros *Timon and Pumbaa *Top Cat *Total Drama Series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up (2009) *W.I.T.C.H. *WALL-E *Winnie The Pooh *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear *Young Justice *The Zeta Project *The ZhuZhus A LIST OF PARODIES * Zak Saturday Hood * Zak Saturday Pan * The Zak Saturday King * Captain America and Zommer (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * ZAK SATURDAY-E * ZAK SATURDAY-GOR * Zak Saturday Test * Open Season (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season 2 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season 3 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season: Scared Silly (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Samurai Zak Saturday * Zak Saturday Carter (2012) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday * Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 2 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 3 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 4 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Captain America of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Captain America of Star Command (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Sesame Street (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Humungousaur in China (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Humungousaur in Japan (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Buzzy's World (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Zak Saturday and Buzzy * Zak Saturday and Buzzy The Movie * Mighty Ducks (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Super Zak Saturday World * Prince Dastan (Top Cat) * Morticia Addams and the Seven Toons * Pop-Zak * Pop-Zak Cartoon Shorts * The All New Pop-Zak Hour * W.I.T.C.H. (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Yin Yang Yo! (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Zak Saturday and Doctor Snuggles * Zak Saturday Bond Series * Zak Saturday (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Zak Saturday Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Zak Saturday's Choice (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Mysticons (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Hi Hi Puffy Enid Soleil Spacebot * Little Einsteins (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Hazel: The Animated Series MY FAVORITE CHARACTER: * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Diana Lombard and Java The Caveman (Martin Mystery) (Zak Saturday's Girlfriend) * Buzzy The Crow *Alex and Samantha Elsewhere (Mummy Nanny) (Zak Saturday's Best Friends) *Bobby (Bobby's World) (Zak Saturday's Little Brother) *Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) (Buzzy the Crow's Girlfriend) *Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Michelle and Sam (PINY Institute of New York) (Oliver's Best Friends) *Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) * John Carter * Tink (Bin Weevils) * Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * Ant-Man and Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Lurch, Gomez and Morticia (The New Addams Family) * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Katsuma and Zoomer (Moshi Monsters) * Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) * Red Bird (Angry Birds) * Grug (The Croods) * Mr. Bumpy (Bump in the Night) * Doctor Snuggles * Presley Carnovan (Mummies Alive!) * Boo Boo Bear * Lem (Planet 51) * Chuck McFarlane and Misha (Chuck's Choice) (Buzzy the Crow's Best Friends) * Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) (Zak Saturday's Pets) * Frankie Pamplemouse, Chunk, Mr. Squiggles Pipsqueak and Num Nums (The ZhuZhus) (Captain America's * Best Friends) Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Channels Category:Rockz